vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampires
Appearance Vampires are difficult to sight by appearance alone, for the simple reason that they fail to differ more than slightly from the humanoids around them. While a pale-skinned vampire might appear more palled that usual, even this can be alleviated by a recent feed. It is true that Vampires have elongated canines, but unless they go about grinning, even that will not show. The usual telltales are just that, tales. Vampires do not have red glowing eyes, overlong fingernails or claws, green skin, smell like the dead, are more hirsute than average, or have fangs to their chins. The simple fact is, vampires look like people, and that, as is said, is the rub. The Bureau has adopted two methods for identifying Vampires that thus far have worked flawlessly. The first is a pair of binoculars with one set of mirrors coated in silver and the other with aluminum. The second is a pair of mirrored sunglasses made likewise. The glasses are less obvious but less sure in identification. Abilities Vampires do possess some abilities beyond those of a normal mortal: * Vampires have the ability to charm with their gaze they will use this deter opponents and turn enemies into friends. The charmed individual will not turn against valued friends and companions, but will urge them to cease the fight and use less that fatal means to "persuade" them. The vampire does not replace other friends. (Note that polarized glasses will prevent this effect. Worn either by the agent or the Vampire themselves.) * A vampire can summon vermin of the night at will, insects, rodents, and to some extent canines will do the bidding of the vampire. (Note: dogs owned by humans are not subject to this control, but will not engage a Vampire in battle, no matter how pressed.) * A Vampire can call a minion to serve them. Only older Vampires have this ability. Should the call be successful but the minion is not be free to join the Vampire, the Vampire will be aware of the minion's location, and may take action as they see fit. A Vampire may have but one minion at a time. The first must die before another can be called. * A Vampire can also control the weather once passed the fledging stage. This ability will be used to discomfort the oppressor. A Vampire cannot aim lightning. * A Vampire can shape change into one of several creatures. They may assume the form of a bat, wolf or cat. This power only functions during the hours between sunset and sunrise. What ever form the Vampire is in at sunrise, that is how they remain the rest of the day. Some Vampires have been observed changing into what looks to be swarm of small bats. This form can move quickly and attack. Not every Vampire can change in to every form listed here. * A Vampire can also change into a mist. While in this form, they cannot be attacked, but neither can they attack, they move slowly resembling real mist. However, they can seep through the smallest of openings. A Vampire caught in this form at sunrise will be forced into solid form. Again, not every Vampire encountered will have this ability. * A Vampire cannot be killed merely by common damage. First of all it requires a wooden or magic weapon to even harm the Vampire, and then even if reduced the Vampire is forced into mist form, to retreat until the following night. Silver has no effect. At this point the Vampire must seek shelter on his native soil, or be destroyed with the sunrise. The only methods known for destroying a Vampire are as follows: The famous stake through the heart will immobilized the Vampire. His foes can then either remove the Vampire's head, killing the creature or immolate the body in fire and scatter the ashes. Either of these will kill the Vampire, the Great True Death as Vampires call it. *Vampires only make another Vampire as a matter of will, contrary to the popular belief that anyone killed by a Vampire is doomed to rise as one. To create another Vampire the parent Vampire must exchange blood with the person that is to be the new Vampire. This does not have to be a willing matter, but at least one exchange is needed. After this, the Vampire to be will fall into a deathlike state and rise in three days as a Vampire. Limitations Much is said about Vampire powers, but little about their limitations. Vampires have the following Limitations: *A Vampire must rest on their native soil during the hours of daylight. Without this they cannot recover from damage. Native soil is also the Vampire's sovereign ward against many of its weaknesses. Native soil is topsoil from within 50 miles of the Vampire's birth place. No other soil will do or can be made to serve. Earth must be tilled into the native ground for at least five years to be effective. If the soil is mixed with more that a handful per bucket of other soil, it loses its special qualities. Holy water or holy symbols will not render it useless as is commonly believed. No holy symbol will deter a Vampire unless boldly presented. *Garlic and other traditional herb wards are somewhat useful, not for any magical reason, but because the Vampire's heightened senses make its strong odor offensive. Any strong smelling substance will keep any but the most determined Vampire out of an area. *Vampires cannot ingest anything but blood and keep it down. On occasion pure water can be drunk, or an old Vampire can take a small amount of bland food. In either case it is of no benefit, and must be regurgitated at a later time. *While a Vampire can exist on the blood of mammals and birds for some time, and they must feed on blood ideally once a day, their true food is the emotions of living sentient creatures. Only the strongest emotions are suitable, and the Vampire seeks these. Unless born as a Vampire, a rare event indeed, the Vampire must establish a link with the person on whom they wish to "feed". The usual method is to drain a small amount of blood, less that a cup. This act creates a physic link between the Vampire and "victim". Once the link is made, the Vampire can feed on the emotions of that person. Terror, lust, fear, passion, any of these will meet the need, the positive emotions being better, and more fulfilling, but the negative emotions are easier to get. To remain at full strength a Vampire must feed in this manner at least once a week. The link remains even after the feeding, but does fade with time, unless reinforced with further feedings. The Vampire is able to deduce the general well being of any person they have fed from in the last year. *Vampires cannot long abide the effect of full sunlight. The younger Vampire suffers more severe effects. A fledging Vampire will quickly die in the full light of the sun. An old master can withstand it for a period of several hours but not in comfort. A full Vampire or older can venture forth on cloudy days with a broad hat and cloak without damage, but even this gear will only halve the effect of the sun on bright days. Standing on native soil will reduce the effect of the sun by one factor; i.e., bright becomes cloudy, cloudy dark. This and the fact that their powers work best at night are the reasons they prefer the dark. *Vampires cannot enter the dwellings of the living without invitation. So total is this restriction that a seeming physical wall exists for the Vampire. The dwelling of the living is defined as any building that is the private home of a mortal. Public buildings, the common rooms of inns, or other places that anyone can enter at will do not apply. Anyplace that any mortal calls home does; from the mightiest castle to a nomad's tent, unless invited a Vampire cannot enter. The invitation can be forced, or tricked from someone, but it must be given or the Vampire is barred. *Vampires cannot cross running water unless they walk upon their native soil. *Vampires do not cast shadows or reflections in mirrors that use silver as the reflective metal. Being that aluminum is more common this cannot be relied on. Film cameras, either still or motion, will not take a clear image of a Vampire. At best a smudged roughly human shape will appear. Digital cameras and magnetic video will take clear pictures of Vampires. (A piece of equipment now commonly available from the B-13 stores is a pair of lightly mirrored glasses. One with silver, one with aluminum. These are effective vampire detectors.) A word about clerics and vampires: While it is true that Vampires can be held off by holy symbols, this is not a universal truth. Most Vampires can be held at bay in this manner. Several conditions must apply. First, the Vampire must have committed acts that the religion regards as unholy (in some cases being a Vampire is enough). Second, the bearer of the holy symbol must firmly believe in the power of the holy symbol to affect the Vampire (note; one failure destroys a person's confidence in holy symbols, unless they have worked for that person before). Third, the bearer must present the holy symbol forcefully. If all conditions are met, the chance exists that the Vampire will be held at bay. Ecology While most scholars do not consider the vampire a normal part of he ecology, they do have an impact upon it. Vampires are predators some will say parasites. A Vampire can have anywhere from no real impact on the local populations by exercising prudence and caution to ravaging an area of countryside lifeless. A surprisingly common theme is the Vampire as protector. In remote areas often the Vampire will set themselves up over a population as lord and protector. They sake their thirst on the grudging but accepting population who see it as due payment for the excellent protection they gain. A careful Vampire can live centuries in this manner and gain the trust and acceptance of the population to the point of true loyalty. A less prudent one is always a fanatic away from a torch and pitchfork mob. Habitat/Society History The origin of Vampires is cloaked in mystery. Even very old Vampires are not believed to know exactly how these things happened. The exact orgin of vampirism is never likely to be discovered. However a review of the myths is useful to the scholar attempting to decipher vampire society. The several lines of Vampire indicate that they might have a multiple origin. * Pereton are those that can change into bats or a bat swarm. Some can also change into the mist. These have a strong control of vermin. Pereton vampires are the classic Transylvanian vampire. Some sources have Pereton able to change into wolves as well. This is believed to be a popular conflation with the werewolf. They are most prevalent in Europe and North America. *'' Ubesti'' are those Vampires that change into cats. They can also use mist form. Ubesti are noted has having the best tolerance for the sun. You will not find them on the beach, but they handle exposure better. Ubesti legend claims a divine Egyptian origin. This type of Vampire is the most likely to have society among themselves. Clans are believed to have lived among the necropolises of Egypt since pharonic times. Ubesti are most prevalent in the Middle East. * Shoodii are the wolf Vampires. They are sometimes mistaken for werewolves. However they share all the traits of vampires. It is believed that the Shoodii are native to North America and have spread to other areas. The word is Apache in origin. Another theory states that they are what people commonly mistook as werewolves and came from Spain, the Indians themselves named them. As most true werewolves are native to North America. *Gœngsi, or the Chinese Vampire is actually believed to be a demon. It has none of the classic vampire traits. As far as has been discovered these creatures are rare and have no society. They are malevolent spirits inhabiting Human corpses. A commonly repeated myth is the Mark of Cain. That vamperism was the curse that Cain and his descendants suffered under. Obviously no proof of this exists. Some of the myths are quite grandiose. *The Pereton myths in particular place the Vampires as the creation of God to scourge evil from the Earth. Most of these myths indicate a fall from grace. Again the Mark of Cain is a common factor. *The Ubesti claim that Vampires are the perfected predators to keep Human kind in check. Most of the origin stories indicate that gods or a god made the Vampire after the true nature of man was learned. Humans need to be kept in check and are cattle for Vampires. It is the Vampires sacred duty to use Humans as they please. Yes, these are considered the most abusive of the Vampires. * Ubesti Also has a new world branch. The so called "Jaguar men". It is unknown if these are a conflation of imported vampires with the local aleged werejaguars or not. They serve the same function, but it is mezzo American gods that created them not Egyptian ones. *''Shoodii'' myths follow two paths. The Los Lobo branch is believed to come from Spain or early Spanish explorers infected by the locals. These follow a classic fallen creature pattern and the vampireism is seen as a curse. The "True Shoodii" claim that they are the children of Coyote the Trickster. Again there is a close association with werewolves and werecoyotes. It is not know if these are the myths of the Shoodii themselves or the people around them. Environment Many myths and stories have vampires living in dank dungeons or ruined keeps far from the haunts of man. The truth could not be less similar. Vampires need the presence of mortals to remain healthy, and willingly choose to live among them, usually in a city, the larger the better. Those vampires that do live in outlying villages are typically the protectors of the same, whether feared or greatly respected, it is in their interest to guard the people that live about them. Psychology It is for the most part true that there are bold vampires, and old vampires, but few old, bold vampires. Those that survive possess a certain amount of intelligence and wisdom (the stupider ones sooner or later meeting the wrong end of a sharpened stake, as well as those that go insane). This is tempered by a lowering of caution due to "needing a fix", however after the first couple hundred years of dealing with this recurring problem the situation becomes tolerable to the old vampire, "losing it" to hunger is very rare after the first century. Old vampires are possessed of much more life experience. This leads to a deep understanding of human motivations, and a certain detachment from the everyday world as well as an interest in long-term goals and the non-ephemeral (art, established cultural institutions, etc.), and often plans for achieving goals that may take a couple hundred years (or a thousand) to accomplish. An established vampire living in the city will possess a number of identities, as well as a number of sanctuaries, and full contingency plans in case of discovery, with an emphasis on flight, disappearing into a different identity, all very urbane and savoir-faire. Vampires engage in time-consuming hobbies that truly interest them. They also gather devoted human followers. Some cultivate a well-developed palate for different "flavors" of blood, much as one might enjoy different flavors of coffee at a coffee house. How do they view "normal" humans? While that depends on the original kind of person the vampire was, the facts of a: being cut off from daily life and, b: the relatively short life-spans of normals tends to make the older vampire view almost all normals as a Big Mac. However, certain mortals do "stand out" as something to be enjoyed as a novelty, or as one would enjoy the company of a precocious child or young adult. A very few might be seen as having a mind equal to their own (given that only intelligent vampires get old). Fewer than that might be viewed as worth having around for the next few hundred years, and offered the "gift" of immortality How do vampires view themselves? (Do Vampires Dream of Blood-Red Sheep?) The basic problem of the Vampire psyche is that since, in essence, others must sacrifice "the blood of life" so that the Vampire can live, what makes the Vampire (who was human) so special, The basic "why me"? Several possibilities can and do exist. * As they are somehow "chosen" and "special", mild (or serious) delusions of grandeur, with thinking of the drinking as a "sacrament". Elaborate rituals associated with blood. Victims are selected for being "worthy of sacrifice". Vampires with this point of view tend to gather into "covens" in order to practice their blood rituals. This is most common among the Ubesti. It is not to say this does not exist among the other lines of Vampire, but the Ubesti myths lend themselves to this point of view. * Very practical: Do it, and get on with "real" life. This is equally common among all Vampire lines. It is however highly uncommon. For every Vampire who just keeps being themselves twenty-five do not. * The vampire needs some justification for continued existence (you might call this the romantic view). The vampire is trying for a quid-pro-quo with the victim, or rather, donor. The vampire has a concern for the victim so as to make the drinking more of a seduction than impersonal traumatic experience. A vampire with this view may consider themselves "blessed" or "cursed" for a reason. They must fulfill a mission or place in life. They might become avengers of the weak, seeking only the evil as victims. They might use their extended lives to seek medical cures, drawing their allotment of blood as "payment". This is more common with the Pereton and Shoodii lines. It is seldom seen among the Ubesti. * Go "Tilt, that does not compute", the person becomes insane. It is believed that as many as half or more of those becoming Vampires go insane. They quickly become the ravining monsters of horror myth and legend. This are the easiest to find, and the easiest to put down. An investigator might even find themselves aided by other Vampires, abet only from the shadows. Hints have been found of Vampire society. It is known that if is divided into "Couth" and and "Uncouth" parts. The Couth Vampire is not a threat to society, but sadly the far rarer of the two kinds. Bureau 13 has a tentative lead into the Couth society via a couple of Vampires that have joined the Agency. (See: Samuel Penitent) Vampires are reluctant to come forward especially to an organization better known for the Vampires it kills. Uncouth society is believed to be further divided by the above philosophies. In spite of efforts to penetrate it these societies have resisted investigation. It is known that Vampires use all available modern means of communication. They are not above murder, kidnapping, and other crimes to hide their existence and to continue it. META: Vampires are not cardboard monsters, nor are they all reeely evil guys who happen to have some super powers. Becoming a vampire does not automatically turn the person into a Hammer film villain. How the affected person deals with this vast change in their life depends on what kind of person they are to begin with. For parallel examples; someone who wins the lottery; an entertainer who becomes an idol to millions; someone that experiments with crack cocaine and becomes addicted. Category:Supernatural Category:Creatures